A traditional reluctance-type exercise machine is disclosed as Taiwan Patent No. M374886 titled “brake adjustment mechanism and reluctance device of exercise bike”. The reluctance control mechanism and the brake mechanism of the exercise bike are controlled separately. That is, the user can adjust the resistance of the resistance wheel according to his/her demand. After use, as the inertial force, the pedals will turn along with the resistance wheel. In order to facilitate the user to get off the exercise bike, it is required to operate the brake mechanism to stop rotation of the resistance wheel and the pedals.
However, when the resistance wheel is braked, the reluctance control mechanism remains at a specific reluctance position, which is inconvenient for the next user to adjust a desired reluctance position. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.